


Stars

by pun_intended



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, One Direction Imagines, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pun_intended/pseuds/pun_intended
Summary: Inspired by a really sweet post about Larry stargazing. Short story. Happy reading:)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	Stars

Every star is an old soul. A last dying ember, the only means of remembrance once everyone on earth has moved on. Too many people ignore them, having no paitence to sit back and appreciate their beauty. But there are a few precious ones, those who know that if you listen close enough, each diamond tells a story.  
On a small hill, in an empty field, they lay together. One with blue eyes, one with green. Fingers interlocked by their sides, hearts beating perfectly in sync. The moon shone on their faces, and the air was still with peace. Neither said a word.  
The grass was soft and fragrant. The green one closed his eyes, and breathed it all in. He could stay here forever. This was perfection.  
Eyes of blue gazed at the sky, and every star looked back at him. He turned his head towards the other one, who's curls were spread out and shining in the moonlight. They looked softer than feathers. An affectionate smile came across his face.  
The eyes of green were lost in the stars.  
"What are you thinking, love?" blue eyes whispered.  
All was silent, for a moment. Then the larger hand tightend around the smaller one, and quietly, he answered.  
"Each of them. . .each star, it's someone I love. I name them, and then I think about. . .about how much I love them."  
He paused. Then he pointed a finger to the sky. His rings shimmered in the glow, illuminating a magic that only he seemed to posses.  
"See that one, over there?"  
The blue eyes followed his lead, and rested on a single ball of fire, larger than the rest.  
"That one's for you."


End file.
